If Only You Knew
by CrimsonAngelXIII
Summary: Jake thinks back to the Ski Trip last winter, when he made the discovery of Rose being the Huntsgirl. Now, he has a decision to make. Warning, if you do not like the JakexRose paring, don’t read. This will be told in Jake and Rose’s POVs.
1. Default Chapter

If Only You Knew…

Ooh, short Angst and Romance ficcy! Jake thinks back to the Ski Trip last winter, when he made the discovery of Rose being the Huntsgirl. Now, he has a decision to make. Warning, if you do not like the JakexRose paring, don't read. This will be told in Jake and Rose's POVs.

If only you knew, then maybe this could end. If only you knew, maybe we could be friends. If only… I haven't been the same since that fateful day. My world has crashed since then; nothing's been the same. I have to tell her… it could endanger my life and everyone else's, but it simply MUST be done.

After getting home, I sadly say hi to my mom then head for my room. I e-mail Rose.

Rose's POV 

I get e-mail from Jake. It read,

Dear Rose, I have been thinking. I have something I must tell you. Meet me at the old park at 8:00 tonight. Something must be done.

… … … … …

Jake's POV

I see Rose; I sit on the old beat up bench. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" She asked me. I stay silent for a moment before speaking.

"Rose, lately, I've had feelings for you. At first it was a crush, but now… now I think it's love. But that's not all I wanted to talk about." She stared at me.

"Love…?"

"Rose… I know your secret; I know you belong to the Huntsclan. I have something I must let you know now."

"How did you find all this out?"

"Easy…" I stay silent for a moment again. "I'm the dragon you're after." I go full dragon. She stares at me.

"You? You're… the American Dragon?"

"Yes. I need to stop all of this… I can't fight anymore… all this time; I've always kind of loved you. Now, now I know you're the one trying to kill me, the one I've had to fight, the one I'm destined to destroy. I just can't do it, I just need you to stop listening to your uncle, the Huntsmaster."

"Jake, it's not that easy. I can't stop, I…"

"No more lies! You can stop… you just don't want to." I change back to human form, more depressed then ever.

"I… I… …" She stuttered. I kiss her cheek, she steps back. "I… can't do this… I have a duty… a pledge to the Huntsclan!"

"Who would you rather be with, them or me? You, you probably don't know what you're even doing to the Magic World!"

"I do know… I hate it too, but my uncle…"

"I the third most wanted villain in the Dragon Counsel. Stop listening to him, we can fight him together…" She looked sad… she started to cry. She wraps her arms around me; I do the same to her.

"But… he'll…"

"He won't do anything. Not when I'm around, not as long as I'm the American Dragon." She hugs me tighter. She then looks at me through my eyes. Our faces inch closer and closer before we finally kissed. It was the best moment in my life. We slowly pulled away.

"Jake, you don't know the Huntsmaster. He will stop at nothing to kill you and all the other dragons…"

"Then if I die, I'll die proudly as the American Dragon, Jake Long." We look at the stars. Those stars, a sign of hope. Hope that someday all this madness will finally end.


	2. My Master's Master

Well, this WAS going to be a one-chapter story, but seeing how you want more, Let there be more! I got idea anyway so, go nuts! Not literally…

Chapter I: My Master's Master

"She has betrayed me? The Huntsman? Master, you must be mistaken."

"Sadly no, the Huntsgirl has recently stopped our evil from spreading with the American Dragon. That's what you get for trusting a little girl!"

"Master, I will destroy that dragon myself."

"Huntsman, do not fail me. I do not tolerate failure!"

"Yes sir."

… … … … …

Jake was out with his friends when he told them about the other night with Rose. "You what? You got to be nuts!" Trixie screamed.

"No, no. It's alright, she left the Huntsclan."

"If what you told me is true, there is no way to leave the Huntsclan!"

"Trust me Trixie, I know what I'm doing."

"What about that time when we were six? You KNEW we could sneak into that PG-13 movie without getting caught. Or when we were seven, You KNEW we could fake getting sick and get out of school. Or that time when we…"

"No need to go THAT far! All right, all right. I won't let my guard down. Happy now?"

"Mm, hmm." There was a low humming sound.

"The Huntsman!" Jake screamed.

"No, that was my stomach. HE'S the Huntsman." Spud says smiling.

"So you're the Dragon child? How else could you know MY name…"

"Oops…"

"I'm writing this down. You just KNEW the Huntsman would never find out your secret."

"Dragon-up! You're going down!"

"You mean up!" The Huntsman jumps into the air before jumping onto Jake's back. Jake throws him off with his tail before blasting him with a fireball. "UUNGH! Very good child." The Huntsman pulls out his scepter before blasting Jake backwards. Right when the Huntsman was about to kill Jake, Rose as the Huntsgirl threw her "Uncle" (Watch Act 4, scene 15) into the wall. Jake, now up, pulls up a street light before smacking the Huntsman in the face with it. The Huntsman mask cracks. Then, the ground shakes and the Huntsman is incinerated in flames.

"Uncle!" Rose screams. Jake stares at her wide-eyed. The ground violently shakes and the Dark Dragon appears in purple flames. The once wide-eyed people in the area run away screaming. The Dark dragon unfolds it wings and stares at Jake wickedly.

"What are you doing here?" Jake shouted.

"Young Jacob, I am here to kill you! What else?"

"Don't call me Jacob!"

"I call you what I please! However, for now I must leave. I'll let the counsel deal with you. They are, quite not themselves today!" The 2 mind controlled Counselors attack Jake. One after shocking him, froze him and slammed him into a wall. Jake had no choice and attacked them. They flew away quickly. The whole battle seemed strange, but Jake didn't care. His friends had left when the Dark Dragon appeared. Jake put his hand on Rose's shoulder, staring at the Huntsman's mask. Rose's deception, had started a war.

I hope I get a lot of reviews. This might not be as good as the prologue, but hey. I try!


	3. Epilogue: Sacrifices

I don't want to disappoint you guys, but this chapter will be the last. Give good reviews and I'll write a sequel. Like I said, it's short. Epilogue: Sacrifices 

It had been a month since the Dark Dragon appeared. A very beat up Jake hid in an old burned building with rose. Jake had lost to the Dark Dragon many times. NYC was totally destroyed. His family though, luckily escaped and his mother had told his father the whole story about our family being part dragon. Many goblins and dark creatures walked the streets of what was New York City, scouting for any survivors. "Over here! I see something!" A goblin screamed. "The American Dragon, our master will be pleased to see you."

… … … … …

Jake was now in the abandoned mine, it was the only known volcano in the state of New York, it was very spooky looking inside. "Why have you destroyed the city?" was the first thing Jake said.

"There were many magical creatures here."

"That's no reason to destroy everything!"

"Yes it is, actually." Jake turned into a dragon and blasted the large black dragon back. Rose picks up an old crane and throws it at the Dark Dragon. The large behemoth spat out Fireballs at the two, which they narrowly escaped.

"Rose, stay back! I must destroy this guy myself, even if it means death."

"Now that's the American Dragon!" The Dark Dragon clawed Jake away before a large machine falls on him. "Hades Flare!" Jake is almost burned to death by a large pillar of fire. Jake and Rose lift an old machine together and throw it at the Dark Dragon. He grows smaller and smaller… "No!" Says a Childs voice, no older then 8. The Dark Dragon turns into his human form, a small child. "My dragon magic!" The two young heroes were amazed. "I am Sirus! Scourge of the Magic World! This cannot happen to me!"

"A child?"

"NO! You imbeciles! You will pay; I was so close to total domination! OH SUPERB BEING OF DARKNESS, GRANT ME THY POWER!" A large silver claw sprinkles a strange powder on Sirus. "What, what's going on? The power it's crushing me! Ah, ah, AH!" Sirus glows in a black energy, and the volcano starts to erupt.

"Rose, get out! I have to destroy Sirus, now!"

"But Jake!"

"GO!"

… … … … …

Jake's family and Rose approach the volcano a week later. Frozen, in a pillar of stone stood Jake as a dragon, giving his life to stop Sirus once and for all. Only memories were left.

3 months later, the magic world was revealed to the earth. Jake still stood valiantly, after all those months. As Rose left, Jake's eyes glow red for a brief moment, and Jake was alive once more, given another chance. He flew off towards Rose. "You didn't think I was gone, did you?" He asked her. He changed into his human form and hugged Rose. Together, they walked back towards home.

Well that's it. I know this chapter was kind of dumb, but anyway, review. 23 reviews and I'll make a sequel!

In a large palace, sat a large Black and Silver dragon with blood red eyes and an expression, which said he was hungry for blood. "Sirus… you live…" it slowly spoke.

"I need more power!"

"More? This child, Jake Long, I must destroy myself. If he beat you, then he is very strong. Sirus, out of my sight!"

"Yes sir…"


End file.
